


Lunisolar

by Awkward_Cantaloupe



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I love this aesthetic so much, Idk where the plot will go but it’s the journey that counts, M/M, Slow burn (maybe), Sun & Moon AU, forbidden love???, lots of poorly written politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Cantaloupe/pseuds/Awkward_Cantaloupe
Summary: Essek Thelyss is the Shadowhand for the queen of the Moon Dynasty.Caleb Widogast is a protégée and helper to the foreboding Trent Ikithon, ally to the Sun Empire.Through a mess of political webs the two meet, and find a way to stop history from repeating itself.With the help of a few friends, of course.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Kudos: 10





	Lunisolar

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an idea that kept hitting my brain until I had to write it down. Expect extremely slow updates.

Once, the peoples of Wildemount were at war. 

They were divided so extremely that nothing could bring peace. All who fought killed without mercy. 

Deities looked upon this Great War and with just a word the fighting nations were split forever.

The Sun Empire. It rose despite being almost land locked. Manfried Dwendal became the first king, and for generations the Empire flourished.

Those who were accepted as citizens were Sun Marked. The glimmering arcane tattoos are stamped into the skin, and the people who bare the marks cannot be in the shadow of the dark night, for fear of certain death. Every accepted citizen must be Sun Marked, so say the gods.

  
The Moon Dynasty. Leylas Kryn became the first empress of the Moon Dynasty. Thanks to what are called the Moon Crystals, or the Beacons, the Bright Queen was able to continue her rule for hundreds of years.

The elves who originally made up the Dynasty were changed by the gods, so that their skin could no longer stand the bright sunlight of the day. This was passed on to their children, and their children after them. 

And thus, the two nations were separated for the rest of eternity.

There were people who were not part of the two warring parties. The region known as the Menagerie Coast, which was united by the Dawn Concord, decided to remain neutral. They became in possession of the best trading routes in Wildemount.

There was also the mysterious Dusk Council, who oversaw the western continent of Tal’dorei. They do not mix in Wildemount politics.

Peace was brought to the continent. Both nations traded with the ports in the Menagerie Coast, and they stayed away from the daunting Greying Wildlands. But all and all Wildemount was in somewhat harmony.

Then two of the rare Moon Crystals were taken.

It was unexpected. The Crystals were guarded within the heart of the Dynasty. Whoever took it must have been someone on the inside, a traitor.

In the Moon Dynasty, the punishment for treason is death.

There was tension once more as the Sun Empire and the Moon Dynasty came for each other’s throats. Of course, I two empires could not truly fight, because of what the gods did long ago.

As the war grew more present, a member of the Dusk Council stepped in to put a stop to this. 

With her help and the help of the Dawn Concord, there was a plan in place to have peace negotiations, and to determine what the price was for the Moon Crystals. 

The only time that the people of importance could meet was at dawn or dusk, and only for a short amount of time. 

If the day came in or the darkness overshadowed, the negotiations would end.

Someday, there will be peace between the Sun and the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt Mercer, I’m sorry for ruining your world.


End file.
